The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to cooling an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Sometimes it is desirable to mount multiple information handling systems to a large chassis in densely packs groups, which can make the cooling requirements of each information handling system difficult to achieve due to the air flow characteristics of the system.
For example, a server might include a plurality of information handling systems mounted in a chassis. In general, the chassis will include a plurality of large fans which are used to produce an system cooling airflow through the information handling systems in the chassis. However, the chassis, the system design, and backplane effects can cause non-optimal airflow distribution between the individual information handling systems. In addition, the fans are typically decoupled from the airflow requirements of each individual information handling system such that changing fan speeds will not distribute system cooling air for optimal cooling of the information handling systems.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for cooling an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.